Clairaudience
by Luna the dark winged angel
Summary: Clairaudience means 'clear-hearing'. It is the ability to 'hear' Spirits. It's that little voice inside you that issues warnings, gives guidance, or secrets. Ever since I was a little girl the voices told me things, no secrets, that I shouldn't know. Like there is a parallel world next to ours and Clary Fray will bring me to this world. To my death? Now, that I am unsure of.
1. Prolong

**Prolong**

Ever since I was a little girl I knew things. Not just insignificant things like the names of all the past presidents for the United States, or what is the exact definition of gravity. But things I am not supposed to know…not anything I could possible in anyway should have known. I can tell you when the girl next door is going to die which is in two hours, twenty minutes, and forty five seconds by a tragic hit a run. Or that my mother is having affair with the working man a few blocks down who failed to tell her that he have AIDS when they had sex. I could practically smell the sickness off my mother, and knew that she contact the disease on their first time together. I know secrets and facts about the world that others do not know, like there is a world parallel to ours. They are invisible to the mortal eye, but I can see them and with a glance or a bump in the arm I knew all their secrets and desires; their pass and their future. I know everything. All their secrets and their knowledge. I was fascinated with this world but didn't really bother to look into it, because I know I will be soon introduce to that world because of one girl… a girl name Clary Fray.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Morgana Black death will be in two years. Time of death_- I cut off that voice quickly not wanting to know the exact death of my mother. I knew my mother was going to die since the day she contacted that disease, but it didn't give me much comfort or satisfaction to know when she is going to die. I tilted my head and concentrate on the other voices whispering secrets of others that didn't have anything to do with my mother. _Cyrus Black is going to contact his grandmother in one hour twenty two minutes and fifty two seconds_- Grandmother? I thought Dad's mother died years ago. I shrugged it off before listening into what the voices wanted me to hear. They were getting particularly loud and vicious than ever before. I grunted as the voices began to merge together, their voices boarding on screaming as they became more vicious in their want to be heard. _Clary Fray! Jace! Clary! Jace! Jace! JACE! _I gave a shriek as I cradle my head with my hands trying fight the voices to the back of my mind. I suddenly felt strong hands shaking my arms. The smell of whiskey and fresh air put my mind with ease as I knew it was my father and not my mother. I tried to concentrate on the feeling of human contact except the voices of the unknown beings. Their voices was unintelligible but two names that was spoken loud and clear: Clary and Jace. I screamed in my head to make them stop, but they only got louder. _'__Please one at a time!'_ I begged them in my mind, but they ignore me, and continue to yell the secrets they wanted me to know.

"-nerys! Daenerys!" I heard my father's voice penetrate through the voices making them go eerily silent.

I look into my father's green eyes the same eyes I look into the mirror every morning. His eyes were tight with worry as his strong hands grip my shoulders firmly as if to keep me grounded. My father is a strong man in heart and mind. He was close to 6' feet with sandy blond hair that was cut short to get out of the way. Emerald green eyes that he swear that I have the exact same shade of color. His skin kiss by the sun in show of his long hours spent out in the sun. He was lean and tone with muscle that showed me was more from hard working than actual working in the gym. My father was a strong presence something that was shown throughout my life. I watched as his emerald eyes soften as he saw my eyes focus on his.

"Shh sweetie-"he cooed as he calmly ran his hand through my long hair that always seem just the right thing to do to sooth my nerves. "Deep breaths. Shh…that's it…"

I sigh as I began to relax into my father's strong hands. The silence is a blessing and a curse…I never been alone in my own mind before, and I don't know if I like it. Silence was always louder than noise.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as if he was afraid that if he raise his voice it might cause me further pain.

I nodded my head as I let myself out of his embrace expecting him to move away a little bit, but he hovered over me like a mother hen. I felt amusement for a minute before it was gone as I quickly notice the unnatural silence. The voices never stay quiet this long.

"Thank you…" I mumbled to him feeling grateful that it was him to found me in the middle of the hallway having an episode and not my mother.

Don't get me wrong I love my mother as a much as a person can for a women who gave birth to you, but I never could feel much more than that for her. Well, I never could feel much in the beginning, but it didn't help that my mother never really approved of me. People who know of me like to call me weird if they are in a particularly nice mood, or call me a freak like the cruel kids who lived on my block who were feeling vicious and arrogant. I was the unnerving freak girl that like to talk to the voices in her head, and blurt out people's secrets that I am supposed to have no way of knowing. Imagine my mother who strive to be perfect and normal working women having such abnormal daughter. Imagine the disappointment and the resentment that I couldn't or ever be what she imagine will be the perfect daughter. The only saving grace my mother saw was my beauty. She treated me more like a doll than an actual human being. I wasn't her daughter, but a porcelain doll that she can dress up and show to her friends. Every little oddity I portray is a black mark in her otherwise perfect picture of what her family should be. She resented me for being that black mark, and anytime I show that I was speaking or listening to the voices she viciously shove a pill down my throat in hope that the voices will stop. They never do. She didn't understand…and I didn't really bother to make her understand. Now, my father I think didn't understand either, but he didn't approve of the pills my mother force me to swallow. He didn't see me as some weird girl that hear voices in her head and blurt out secrets or people's demise with a blank face. He didn't think of me as an unemotional freak because I was inept on human emotions, but his unique daughter name Daenerys Black. He never tried to change me. He just accept me as who I am with a bright smile full with fondness and pride. That's why I am comfortable to tell him what the voices are telling me.

"Dad…the voices they are getting louder." I stated to him watching as his face intently like I always do.

He shift under my gaze a nervous habit he always does when I tend to stare a little too hard and a little too long. He face shift under my gaze from concern to strangely wariness like he know something big going to happen, and he didn't think it was good. '_Is Dad hiding a secret?'_ I ask my thoughts to the voices. They were strangely quiet for few short moments before answering with a simple yes, but didn't explain further like they usually do.

"Something going on…" I whisper to myself.

The voices never been this quiet or giving me one word answers. They like to explain every detail of what secret or knowledge they discover never one word answers unless it's about the other world. The unknown beings that walk along side mortals, but is not seen but from select few who is grace with the knowledge, or like me that is able to see these invisible beings; these supernatural beings. I never really thought much of it since the voices were so tight lipped about them, and figure I will know in time. I focus once more on my father who was silent throughout the time I was in my thoughts with patients only my father can have. He gaze at me silently before mumbling to himself as he turn to walk away. I let him leave silently looking at the clock on the hallway door. It was about the time he is gonna make that call to my grandmother. My eyes drift back to my father's retreating back until he left my sight._Lucas has a secret._ One particular voice chanted in my mind before giving a laugh that I will usually label an unstable adult will have. I tilted my head as amuse smile grace my lips for just a second before I gave up on holding it. _'__Yes I know. Will you tell me?' _I asked them with not much hope behind them actually giving me answer this time. There was silent before another voice told me another knowledge they had found of the women a few blocks away from where I live. Apparently she is going to find out the police are on to her in her part of the death of her decease husband. She won't have much time to get away, and will be caught halfway down the street in an anti-climate chase. I shook my head to myself to the stupidity of some people.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask with a hint of irritation in it.

I turn around to find my mother watching me with all her perfect beauty. She was fairly short reaching about 5'4 without the heels she insist on wearing every day. Her chocolate color skin almost the exact shade of mine seem to glisten against her white knee length dress. Her hair done up with a stylish bob and curled like she always has it. Her face was made up in perfection, and only heighten her strong features and big brown eyes. The only thing that is effecting her beauty in a negative way was the sneer on her face. She walk up to me her heels making a hard clack sound on the marble floor as she walk. I felt a flash of irritation at the sound before it went away like the wind leaving me numb. I felt nothing as she roughly gripped my chin to get a good look at me.

"You haven't done what I ask you to do this morning Daenerys. The puffiness on your eyes is plain to see that, so don't try to deny it." She said her voice strong and opposing as it always is when she is voicing her opinion.

She sigh as she let go of me to grip the bridge of her nose in annoyance before looking at my blank expression with a roll of her eyes.

"Go change into the clothes I left out for you. The guest should be arriving any minute now. I should be able to hide that puffiness with concealer, but it still be slightly noticeable I bet. What have I told you about getting ready at certain time so mistakes like these won't come up …and what have you done to your hair?" she suddenly shriek as she look at my bed hair. "It's like I'm talking to the wall sometimes. Go. I be there in a minute to get you ready."

I didn't bother with a reply as I did what she told me to do and headed to my room.

"And where the hell is your father?" Was the last thing I heard before I turn the corner and away from her sight.

_Morgana will-_ I cut that voice right off. I have heard enough on what my mother is doing with her life. I made my way into my room which is fairly plain with only a few photos hanging on the wall and a queen size bed in the middle of the room. The only extravagant things I own was the walking clothes that was full with expensive clothes my mother have bought me, and the vanity dresser that is full of beauty products that was also given to me by my mother. I made my way to my bed to find one of my favorite dresses laying on it. I was always incline to dark color especially black, and my mother agree since the color always brought my eyes out better. The dress is in the color black and knee length full of lace on the skirt but tone down at the bust area. The dress was sleeveless and had a unique lace pattern from my bust to my neck. It was beautiful to me, and I was able to put it on without much reluctance. I throw on the nude high heels on knowing my feet was going to kill me at the end of the night before sitting at my vanity to wait for my mother. In the meanwhile I listen to the voices who were eager to share their discoveries. _Cyrus Black is leaving Morgana Black. Time of departure undecided._ Father leaving? I wonder if this involve my unknown grandmother. I asked the voices my question and they went silent again. I felt frustration for a few moments before it was gone, and it was replace with nonchalance. I heard the familiar sound of heels hitting the hardware before I saw my mother burst into the room with haste. I just watch her and prepare myself of the annoyance that comes with getting ready for guest I don't desire to see. She huff at me before getting ready of the daily beauty regimen. I space out as she started on my hair listening to the voices instead of the annoy mumbles coming out of my mother's mouth._ Tristan Ward is going to arrive at the house of Cyrus and Morgana Black in one hour, thirty minutes, and forty five seconds unannounced. He is feeling guilty…_The voices trail off but I got the jest of it. It seems my mother best kept secret is going to be laid out in the open. I felt my lips lift up a little not much to seem like an actual smile, but enough for it to feel foreign on my lips.

"-nerys! Daenerys!" a voice suddenly penetrated through my thoughts.

I look up to find my mother standing in front of me with her hands on her hips her face scrunch up in annoyance. I tilted my head at her in acknowledgment, and that only made her huff in irritation.

"Stop your nonsense! The guest will be here any minute, and since you're finished I would like for you to get the appetizers and the refreshment ready for them." She order before her eyes became sharp as she gripped my chin roughly in order to look into my eyes. "And no funny business this evening. I don't want these people to know what kind of daughter I have, understand?"

I stare at her intently making her glare at me before taking a few steps away from me.

"Well?" she asked her voice sharp as she began to make her away out my bedroom door.

"Yes mother." I answer curtly before looking into the vanity mirror already dismissing her.

I didn't hear anything else but the sound of heels hitting the floor as she walk away. I concentrated on the mirror to see what she have done to me to look up to par with her high standards. She made me up well with minimal makeup to only enhance my features. Black kohl applied a little heavy to bring out my emerald green eyes. My long dark brown hair was in gentle curls that frame my heart shaped face nicely. Over all an acceptable look for my taste. I spare the mirror one more look before making my way out the door. The voices whispering to me of their knowledge of the things to come.


	3. Chapter 2

The little get together was in ninety percent going well the loss of the other ten percent was for the little fight my parents had in the beginning of the party in front of guest. The only one who was embarrassed was my mother as my father didn't really care for appearances as much as her. I kept my place in the corner of the room watching the people converse to each other. Each one holding a little mask in place to seem more perfect in people eyes, but I could see behind those masks. I could see every little secret they left hidden. Like the fact my mother's boss's husband a seemingly nice young man who gave out artificial brighten smiles to people, and crack jokes on the expense of others he deem not as worthy as him. His mask is breaking with ever glance he makes at men that linger a little too long, and his wife is catching on to his secret that he likes men more than his wife. Or the women that had too much plastic surgeries, and wear too much make up to hide the imperfection only she can see. She secretly hates herself and others around her. She have high homicidal and suicidal tendencies toward herself and her unsuspecting husband. It seems her and her husband will die by her hands in two years' time when she finally cracks.

I look toward the kitchen where I knew my father is occupying sneaking a few cans of beer, and still steaming from the argument with my mother.

"Deanerys, dear." My mother called to me as I took a treat from one of the platters that the waiters where holding.

I watch as my mother took the treat out of my hand my mouth going tight with annoyance as my mother gave the treat back to the waiter with the instruction to throw it away. I made sure my annoyance that was shown on my face dissolve away as soon as my mother face me with a fake smile plaster on her face.

"No, no dear. Remember a moment on the lips a lifetime on your hips." She reprimanded as she handed me a glass of champagne instead to keep me satisfy.

"Oh, you teaching her that saying as well Morgana!" A delighted voice rang out behind my mother as I took the champagne.

I look behind her to find one of my mother's co-workers who I tolerated better than the rest. She was sweet though she care a bit too much about appearances for my taste properly the reason why she is so thin. I watch as she gave the first genuine smile toward my mother and me.

"Yes, I am pro health really and I only put these little treats because my husband don't really approve of those healthy treats I usually try to make them eat." She lied with a small smile toward the women.

She always was a glutton of cheesecake and chocolate. The women nodded in approvement as she went in a ramble at how beautiful I am and the opportunities I will get regarding modeling. My mother preen at the compliments she was given at having such a beautiful daughter.

"She has your lovely bone-structure Morgana. Like a mini you with her father's stunning green eyes. Just a stunning girl you have." Somebody complimented as the women gave a thin lipped smile at my mother and me.

It seem it was hard for the women to mask her contempt and jealousy at the moment. My mother was the only one beside I who notice, and she seem to shine with victory as she thank the jealous women with a back handed compliment on her daughter. The women flare with ire as any women would at the disrespect toward her daughter and herself. Mostly herself.

I look at all the fake smiles that was directed at me from the party goers before making my decision to company my father. I excuse myself trying to be as polite much as possible so I won't receive my mother ire before I quietly made my way to the kitchen. I was aware of the eyes burning my back knowing it was my mother's, but paid no heed to the temper tantrum my mother will surly have when the party end because of my leaving despite of my polite retreat. As I enter the kitchen I saw my father leaning against the kitchen counter with a can a beer in his hand, and watching the kitchen TV that was hanging on the wall above the kitchen table. I glance at the TV not surprise to find American football on. I silently made my way to him mimicking his position with the exception of my arms which were across my chest. He glance at me with an amuse smile on his face before going back to the game. We didn't need much conversation him and me. We were always comfortable with the silence. _Cyrus Black will be leaving New Jersey to his mother's house in New York in- _I look up sharply at my father him not noticing my behavior. I felt the feeling of panic and abandonment, and I had no idea what to make up of it.

"You're leaving…" I stated more to myself than him and realize my voice tremble as I spoke.

My father look at me with not the least bit of surprise in his eyes and nodded to me.

"Yes, and you are coming with me." He simply stated.

I quickly calm down a little surprise and confuse at the feelings I just experience before regaining my composure. If my father notice my strange behavior he didn't show it or comment on it which I was secretly grateful for. I nodded my head at him before focusing my attention on him. _'__He knows of Morgana deceit doesn't__he to make a decision like this,'_ I thought to the voices one of them quickly answering me in a simple no before going silent again. That brought me up short, and I asked the voices of what made him make such of decision if it wasn't my mother's affair. They remain silent I only heard a few amuse giggles at my confusion.

"Where are we going?" I ask using the simple way of getting answers.

His lips twitch for a moment before evading the question.

"You don't know? Haven't they told you?" He asked referring to the voices.

I huff making my father's raise an eyebrow at my odd behavior before I quickly regain my composure to answer his question.

"They are being tight lipped about this, but I figure that this have to do with my grandmother that I haven't even known that you talked to over the phone at exactly five hours, forty five minutes, and twenty two seconds ago." I stated quite sure of myself.

My father's laughter vibrated around the kitchen walls, and I was sure the people outside the kitchen can hear as well. I look at him a little startled and was amaze at the bright smile on my father's face. His eyes sparkled as he brought me into his arms in a tight hold as if he was afraid that I was going to disappear. I awkwardly brought my arms around his waist to hold onto him.

"My little Daenerys…my Daenerys." He whisper into my hair.

"I don't understand what I said is so funny." I mumbled confuse, but he only kiss my head with an affectionate grin before going back to his beer that he left on the kitchen counter.

"Don't ever change."

I nodded my head even though I was confused of my father's behavior, but it left me with a warm feeling. I heard the doorbell ringing breaking the comfortable silence that was between my father and me. My father look confused and mumble his confusion as he made his way out the kitchen making sure to leave his beer on the counter, so he won't face his wife's wrath. _Tristan- _The voices whisper in excitement. I a smile lift of my lips grace my face before I let it disappear as I made my way out of the kitchen and into the hall. I saw my father, mother, and a man standing in the hallway by the front door.

"Tristan…" My mother trailed off apprehension rolling off her in waves.

"Who's this?" My oblivious father asked.

Tristian was a tall man taller than my own father for at least a couple of inches. He had black wavy hair and eyes the color of onyx. He was heavily muscle like he spend years on protein shakes, and working out in the gym. He was handsome don't get me wrong my mother was perfectionist and she seek perfection in her men as well, but unlike my father who have natural Hollywood beauty this man had artificial beauty to him. I smelt his sickness which was heighten by his anxiety and guilt of what he have done.

"Oh, honey this is a friend of mine from the office." She lied with a fake smile on her face that ooze fake innocence.

"Morgana…I can't do this anymore…." Tristan trailed off unsure of himself.

"Do what?" My father question his eyes becoming hard.

I step up to my father's side giving him moral support while never taking my eyes off Tristan who notice my gaze.

"Nothing honey it's just an assignment for work that is much tedious, and Tristan have been having difficulties with it." My mother explain with a strain smile as she notice all her nosy guest watching the confrontation.

While my mother tried to explain to my father with pathetic excuses on what Tristan is talking about Tristan and I have been staring at each other. I nodded at him knowing his question if he should speak out on his quilt.

"Go ahead Tristan Mallory. Speak." I stated curtly suddenly making my parents suddenly become quiet.

"Be quite Daenerys." My mother hiss at me going to grab my arm which I know will leave a bruise if she touch me.

My father smack her hand away making my mother gasp as she pull her hand to cradle it against her chest openly gaping at my father as if he has lost his mind. My father eyes were chilling as he regarded my mother. The guest forgotten in the background whisper and gossip to one another about the happenings in what is in front of them.

"Do not touch my daughter." He hiss at her taking a step in front of me.

I look up at my father a little startled at his protection before paying attention to what is going on. My father look up at Tristan and urged him to speak up on what brought him here. My mother glare at him as if to dare him tell the truth of their secret. He look at her pleadingly before squaring his shoulders to look at my father with confidence that would have been convincing if I didn't seen his hands tremble before he disguise it by clenching his hands into a fist.

"Morgana and I have been having an affair." He spoke out loud enough for the whole party to hear making them give a dramatic gasp.

My father framed trembled and I look at him with apprehension not knowing what he was going to do next.

"Cyrus...honey….it is a lie. I never…." My mother trailed off on her lie unsure because my father haven't taken his eyes off Tristan.

_Daenerys step back-_ A voice command the others agreeing and telling me how far I should step back, so I won't get hurt in the crossfire when the fight will start. I took approximately ten big steps back away from my father and as if he felt my departure from his side was when his fist flew into Tristan jaw. The sound of a man's jaw breaking, and then the sound of a man hitting the floor vibrated throughout the house as everybody went silent for just a moment before my mother broke it with her shriek as she gaped at her husband in disbelief.

"Everybody out!" My father suddenly shouted.

Nobody move for a moment before my father turn to them with enraged eyes.

"I said get the fuck out of my house!" He shouted before taking Tristan as an example by throwing him out of his house leaving the front door wide open for the shock guest to leave.

Everybody scramble out of the house some dared to mummer their displeasure of being treated this way to my mother who didn't said or do anything but cried where she stood in disbelief and embarrassment. My father walk up to me his face softening a little as I look up at him expectantly.

"We are leaving." I stated simply waiting for his approval.

"Yes. Go get your things pack and I mean everything. I don't think I could replace things you might need with how money is going right now." My father whisper to me before urging me to hurry along.

I just made it halfway to my room before the familiar shriek of my mother resounded around the house. Soon the sound of my father's angry and hurt voice joined my mother in level. I hurry into my room grabbing two of my briefcases before packing all my clothes that I pick out on my own and also the expensive dresses my mother bought me over the years, and undergarments along with my useless things off the vanity since my father said he wanted everything to be taken with us. It didn't take me that much time before I was done with packing. The sound of things breaking and the ongoing argument told me that this goodbye to my mother will not be an easy one. I quickly grab my things slowly making my way into the leaving room my parents I suppose was in their bedroom going by the direction of noise they are making.

"It's over Morgana. Nothing you can say can change my mind on this joke of a marriage." Was the sound of my father's voice before he barged into the leaving room his suitcases in his hands my mother right behind him fury all over her face.

"So now seventeen years of marriage is a joke now! Seventeen years of taking care a child together is a joke! Do you know how hard it been for me? Dealing with a psychotic daughter who talks to voices in her head, and feeling so alone inside my own house! I just need comfort but you weren't man enough to do it, so I look to someone who can!" My mother shouted aware of how her words are hurting my father.

"Nothing haven't change Morgana. In seventeen years you haven't grown up you are still that needy child who plays victim every time she is caught in a lie, or her perfect world isn't so fucking perfect anymore." My father stated turning around to face her his eyes cold and cruel. He made sure he hit every one of her insecurities with a sneer and cruel carefully chosen words. "Our daughter is not the reason of your problems. Not the reason why you feel hollow and incomplete. It is you that is the problem. Our daughter is special and amazing, and I thank God that I have her every day, and if you don't feel like that then you don't have to worry about _my _daughter since she and I will never have to see you ever again. "

He turn to me and tilted his head toward the door getting the hint I grab my things and made my way to the door my father a step behind me . He open the door for me and I place my things on the porch before facing my father who stared at me with confusion.

"I like to talk to my mother for just a second. I be right there." I stated urging him to move out the way so I can talk to my mother.

He move out the way cautiously not wanting to but respecting my wishes. He gave one more warning look at my mother before taking some of the bags to his truck. I look at my mother who was glaring at me from the front door and shook her head in exhaustion.

"Just go." She stated curtly.

"No." I simply stated I need her to hear me for once.

Her tire eyes suddenly blaze with anger and before I knew it I felt a sharp pain against my cheek from where she slap me hard enough for me to feel for a while.

"Haven't you done enough? This is your fault, if you weren't ever born this wouldn't have happen! I hate you! I hate you…" She trailed off her eyes filling up with pained tears.

I touch my cheek gingerly in slight surprise before looking at my mother who was looking more pitiful by the second.

"I don't hate you." I whisper catching her attention her eyes still alight with misdirect anger and hatred. "I don't feel anything for you to hate you. You was just the women who gave birth to me, and for that I suppose I love you to some extent, but that is it. As for what you did to my father was all your fault nobody else's. It's time you own up to your mistakes."

She look at me as if she was the one slapped before lashing out at me in fury, but luckily this time I saw it coming and stepped away from her just in time.

"I only thing I have to own up to was the mistake of letting Cyrus talk me out of aborting you!" She shouted her tears falling out of her brown eyes before she hastily wipe them off with her hands so she can glare at me.

At felt a flare of pain in my chest before it left me feeling numb. I tilted my head at her feeling a wave of vindictive emotion come over me. The voices laughing in glee at my emotions in the back of my mind not helping my feeling of vindictiveness toward my mother.

"That might be but there is another mistake you have to own up to. Like letting a man bed you without the proper protection for diseases is another mistake since you don't know what you might have pick up." I said with curtly feeling satisfaction at the devastating realization on my mother face before heading toward the door. Before I walk out I look at my mother who was glaring at her marble floor tears gathering in her big brown eyes. "Goodbye mother."

I closed the door behind me to find my father waiting for me by the car tense, but relax a little when he saw me emerge from the house. I made my way toward him ready to open the passenger door before he stop me to look at my cheek which still sting from the slap I received earlier. His eyes harden and his nose flare with fury, but I shook my head at him to dismiss it.

"I'm fine." I whisper to him seeing how my nonverbal reply didn't sway him from thoughts of marching into my now mother's house to rip her a new one. "Can we go now?"

He sigh before kissing my cheek.

"Let's go." He sigh before helping me into the passenger seat.

I hop into the truck letting him slam the door behind me. I watch as he made his way to the driver seat jumping onto the seat.

"Where we going?" I ask since the voices haven't told me yet just repeating names from this morning.

"New York." He said with his first smile of the night as he drove off the block I grown up in.

It's seems my life will take a drastic turn whether it's for the worst or the better surprisingly I don't know just yet. _Clary, Jace, Clary, Jace, Clary, Jace, Jace, JACE!_


End file.
